Yuki? mais qu'es qui te prends?
by Anne-Catherine.B
Summary: La malédiction est rompu. Yuki est amoureux mais il ne sais pas comment s'y prendre. Laissons le hasard faire... et pas que le hasard...
1. partie 1 dans les couloirs

Note de l'autrice : bon alors comme j'ai toujours du mal à trouver des fics sur Yuki ( chéri…) et Machi ( chérie… ), et bien j'ai décidé dans faire une moi-même, pour ceux qui aime bien ce couple là, et qui on les même problèmes que moi à en trouver. Si jamais vous en connaissez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser les adresses pour que j'aille voir.

A présent place à l'histoire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuki ? Mais qu'es qui te prends ?

La malédiction avait été brisée grâce à Thoru et à Kyo, qui à présent roucoulait ensemble toute la journée. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs la fâcheuse tendance à énerver Yuki, qui avait du mal à se trouver une copine. Ce n'était pas les occasions ou le proposition qui manqué certes mais il avait toujours du mal à ne pas repousser une fille lorsque elle s'approchait trop prés. C'était certainement ça vieille habitude qui avait du mal à passer. Et puis les filles qui lui couraient après, ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Mais Yuki n'était pas pour autant désintéressé de toutes ces jeunes demoiselles qui l'entouraient tout les jours au lycée. En effet, il y en avait bien une jeune créature qui retenait toute son attention. Malheureusement Yuki n'était pas habituer à faire le premier pas et avec une fille comme elle, il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Il se contentait donc de la voir et de lui parler quand il en avait l'occasion.

Mais en ce jour particulier, alors que le lycée était presque vide en ces heures de fin de cours, Yuki arpentait les couloirs la tête dans les nuages. Il avait oublié son écharpe en classe et il n'était pas question qu'il rentre sans elle à la maison en un froid pareil. Il était déjà un peu enrhumé et il ne voulait pas que cela s'aggrave. Il repensait à son contrôle de mathématique qu'il avait fait le matin même. Il espérait avoir une bonne note, et que l'aide qu'il avait apporté à son amie et à son cousin n'aurait pas servit à rien. Il ne remarqua pas la jeune fille qui venait de débouler devant lui, à l'angle du couloir, une énorme pile de livre entre les bras. Dans un grand fracas, il la percuta de plein fouet, et elle se retrouva par terre, à ses pieds, ses bouquins éparpillés autour d'elle. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et eu l'agréable surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de le jeune fille dont il c'était éprit.

Il eu un certain temps de réaction, puis retrouvant la terre, il se pencha pour l'aider à se relever. Mais malheureusement il fut terriblement maladroit, et clissant sur des feuilles de papier qui c'était échappé des pages des livres, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur la jeune fille. Lorsque il se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se mit à rougir violement et essaya de retrouver une position moins gênante. Il tomba nez à nez avec le visage de la jeune fille qui était aussi rouge que le sien. Celle-ci était littéralement paralysée de honte. Une drôle d'idée lui traversa l'esprit, comme une soudaine envie de profiter de la situation. Il la trouvait terriblement belle avec ses cheveux étalés sur le sol, sa bouche entre ouverte et ses grands yeux troublés. Il sentit les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus du visage de la jeune fille. Il frôlait ses lèvres quand soudain une voix bien connut se fit entendre, suivit d'une autre tout aussi connut.

ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on t'attend dehors, sale rat!!!

Tout va bien Machi ?

Yuki s'écarta brutalement de la jeune fille et ils se relevèrent l'un et l'autre le plus vite possible. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il arrive juste maintenant ? Ils gâchaient tout. Un peu plus et il réussissait à embrasser Machi. De plus il était terriblement gêné de s'être fait prendre dans une situation pareille. Pour Thoru, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle n'ait pas comprit ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire, mais pour cet imbécile de chat, c'était une autre affaire. Tout cela n'avait pas du lui échapper. Kyo ne tarda pas lancer un regard lourd de sens à son cousin, se qui fit rougir Machi qui l'avait elle aussi remarqué. Yuki se mit à ramasser les bouquins de la jeune fille, tendit que celle-ci tirait sur sa jupe avec nervosité.

J'avais oublié mon écharpe, répondit la souris en gardant son sang froid.

Il tendit le dernier bouquin à Machi qui l'empila sur les autres, les mains tremblantes. Yuki essayer d'éviter les regard accusateur du chat, et Thoru aidait Machi mettre ses livres en place.

Et comment vous vous êtes retrouvé par terre ? L'un sur l'autre ? Questionna Kyo avec un sourire amusé.

Cette question acheva de mettre mal à l'aise les deux concernés. Qui ne sure que répondre sur l'instant. Puis la voix faible et timide de Machi s'éleva :

C'est ma faute… Je suis désolé Yuki Kun… je suis arrivé avec mes livres et je n'ais pas vu… je… je lui suis rentré dedans. Sans faire exprès…

Ah d'accord, s'exclama Kyo toujours souriant. Mettre dans l'embarra son cousin l'amusé beaucoup.

On ferait bien de rentrer ! n'es ce pas Thoru ? Yuki essayer de cacher sa gène du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Oui, sinon Shiguré ne va pas être très content. En plus il faut que je prépare le dîné, s'exclama Thoru toute joyeuse.

Il s'en fou un peu si tu veux mon avis, lança le chat.

Thoru à raison il est tard. Je vais chercher mon écharpe et j'arrive, conclut Yuki. A demain Machi.

Sur ce, il disparut dans le couloir adjacent, et se précipita hors de la vue des trois autres. Il avait vraiment était ridicule sur ce coup. S'il y avait encore eu la malédiction, il aurait eu moins honte sans doute. Et puis c'était surtout pour Machi. Il avait quand même essayé de l'embrasser. Comment allait elle le prendre ? Comment devait il se comporter avec elle maintenant ? Il allait faire comme si de rien n'était, c'était le plus simple. Et puis Kyo oublierait certainement cet incident, enfin il l'espérait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voila la première partie. C'était une mise en bouche avant la suite. Comment vous avez trouvé ce début ? Et à votre avis que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?

Alors reviews SVP.


	2. partie 2 dans cette salle

Yuki mais qu'es qui te prend

Partie 2

Il avait beau faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour agir naturellement avec Machi, faire comme s'il ne c'était vraiment rien passé, c'était impossible. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme avant, mais lui non plus n'arrivait pas à se comporter comme avant. Dire qu'ils s'évitaient était réaliste, qu'ils ne s'adressaient mot également, et qu'ils se jetaient de petits regards, n'était pas un mensonge. En bref ce petit incident avait plus éloigné Machi de Yuki, et vice versa, que l'inverse. Et cela au plus grand malheur du prince. Il avait vraiment gaffé, enfin c'était aussi la faute de kyo et de Thoru, s'excusait-il un peu.

Toujours était-il que cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire un simple bonjour lorsqu'il croisait la jeune fille si chère à son cœur. C'était un très mauvais point, elle ne faisait pas d'effort non plus. Il en avait déduit qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, et qu'il n'y avait certainement plus d'espoir. S'était peu être dur à croire, que le prince puisse penser cela, pourtant c'était la pure et simple vérité, il avait peur de se faire « Refouler » comme un vulgaire déchet.

Mais ce matin en ouvrant son casier, Yuki avait découvert un mot. Quelques lignes griffonnées sur un bout de feuille blanche, une écriture petite, mais claire et lisible. Et le clou du spectacle, signé « Machi ». Oui c'était écrit noir sur blanc, elle voulait qu'il vienne la rejoindre après les cours dans la salle du comité des élèves. Plus heureux que jamais, la sourie en oublia toute méfiance. Et aussitôt après les cours, Yuki s'empressa d'aller rejoindre dans la dite salle, sa camarade. Il entra en silence, et ne fut pas déçus, elle était bien là, assise sur une table, prés de la fenêtre, regardant au dehors. Elle ne bougea pas, apparemment la présence du jeune homme n'avait pas était remarquée. Il s'avança quelques peu, et pour montrer qu'il était là, il toussota légèrement. Et comme réponse immédiate, il n'entendit que le son d'une clé dans la serrure. Il venait de se faire piéger, et par qui, il avait bien deviné. « Maudit soit le chat, pensa t-il. ». La jeune fille se retourna soudainement, ayant-elle aussi compris ce qui venait de se passer. Puis elle regarda le prince, à la fois inquiète et gêné, juste avant de se détourner.

Et maintenant que devait-il faire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. De toute façon il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'on les libère. Ou il pouvait sauter du troisième étage et tabasser a mort cet imbécile de Kyo. Il en fut pourtant incapable, ce qui était une veine pour le chat. Donc à cours d'autres idées pour s'échapper d'ici, sans plus d'idées pour engager la conversation, ou tenter une approche, il s'installa à l'autre bout de la salle, et garda le silence. Une heure longue et ennuyeuse passa. Il regardait machi, parfois elle le regardait aussi, mais alors l'un comme l'autre, s'obstinaient à regarder ailleurs soudainement.

La nuit commença finalement à tomber, et toujours aucun signe d'une prochaine libération. Yuki commençait à avoir faim, très faim même, qu'il en avait mal au ventre, et que celui ci émettait un son particulièrement bruyant et désagréable. Pour oublier cette faim qui le taraudait, et l'ennui, et appuya sa tête contre le mur, ferma les yeux, et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Mais il fut très vite interrompu par la voix de Machi, si proche tout à coup.

« Tu en veux ? «

Il rouvrit précipitamment les yeux. Elle lui tendait, contenue dans une petite serviette à carreau rouge, quelques biscuits. Elle était encore plus jolie dans la peine ombre grandissante, un léger sourire gêné sur ses lèvres pâles, les yeux un peu dans le vague. Et surpris, il faillit tomber de sa chaise. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, et retint un petit rire moqueur. Avait il déjà vu Machi comme cela ? Non, il ne l'avait jamais vu se moquer, rire de la sorte. Mais à vrai dire il ne trouvait pas cela déplaisant, cela lui donnait un petit côté mutin, qu'il se prit de suite à apprécier. Yuki resta silencieux durant quelque temps.

« Alors ? dit elle la main toujours tendue vers lui. »

Le prince prit alors l'un des biscuits en remerciant la jeune fille. Elle posa la serviette sur la table qui était derrière elle, et s'assit dessus, reprenant sa contemplation par la fenêtre. Le silence retombait aussi vite qu'il c'était levé, apparemment. Yuki s'en désola quelque peu. Il fallait qu'il meuble un peu la conversation.

« Je crois savoir qui nous a enfermés ici, s'exclama t-il alors. »

« Moi aussi j'ai une idée, répondit Machi, reposant son regard sur la sourie. »

« Qui ? »

« Ton cousin, Kyo ! »

Elle avait la même idée que lui. Elle le surprenait de plus en plus. Cela semblait logique, aucune fille n'aurait arrangé cela, et Kyo les avait vu, Thoru aussi certes mais… non ce n'était pas elle. Et même si la jeune fille le connaissait peu, elle l'avait accusé, donc pas de doute possible c'était lui.

« Je pense aussi que c'est lui, il… »

Yuki ne termina pas ça phrase, il ne voulait pas revenir sur l'événement qui les avait placé dans cette position. Elle n'était pas vraiment désagréable, pas du tout même. Passé du temps en tête-à-tête avec la personne dont on était amoureux n'avait jamais rien de désagréable, mais là c'était quelque peu gênant.

« En tout cas on est coincé la pour un bon moment je crois, dit-elle. »

« Hum… »

Yuki venait de poser les yeux sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Il n'avait qu'à tendre les doits pour les toucher, ce qu'en passant venait de lui effleurer l'esprit à l'instant même. Voilà qu'il se mettait à avoir des idées en accord avec l'initiative de son cousin. C'était sûrement ce que celui ci voulait, mais la sourie aussi, qu'il se case avec Machi. Il se mit finalement à sourire en y pensant. Il faisait de drôle de coup mais c'était néanmoins le seul qui avait comprit et qui l'aidait, à sa manière cependant. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de la lycéenne pour la seconde fois.

« Tu sais Yuki, commença t-elle fixant le bout de ses chaussures. »

« Je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien, continua la jeune fille avant de lever les yeux soudainement, plongeant son regard dans celui du prince, troublé. Et, c'est une certitude, je t'aime beaucoup. «

Le coeur du prince manqua un battement. Elle avait bien dit ce qu'elle avait dit, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, d'accort c'était un peu différant, mais le tout c'était qu'elle l'aimait quand même. Oui, oui Machi l'aimait, alors il avait sa chance ? Oui, il, l'avait ! Il aurait tout donné pour l'avoir. En tout les cas cette « déclaration » lui redonnait véritablement confiance en lui. C'était ce dont il avait besoin pour répondre et avouer que lui le Prince du Lycée en pinçait sérieusement pour Machi. C'était maintenant ou jamais, alors…

« Moi, je t'aime tout court, répondit il soudain après quelques secondes de silence. »

L'expression de surprise et d'incompréhension de Machi était presque risible mais l'heure était grave pour Yuki. Elle rougie un instant puis repris soudain son calme, comme si elle venait d'analyser la situation et qu'il y avait un « hic ». Mais l'air mutin qu'elle avait affiché quelques minutes plus tôt revint s'imposer à son charmant visage. Il surprit même un peu de malice dans son regard. Qu'allait elle faire ?

« Je… Tout court ? Qu'es que tu veux dire par là ? demanda t'elle avec une innocence exagérément feinte. »

Elle avait bien comprit et elle ne semblait pas contre. Il ne c'était pas fait « refouler », alors il eu un sourire, et se leva soudainement. Il attrapa le visage de la jeune fille, et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il se décolla, et c'est bien le mot, d'elle, il l'observa avant de murmurer malicieusement.

« Tu crois que c'était assez explicite, ou tu à besoin que je te l'explique plus clairement ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un hochement de tête négatif et des yeux implorants. Le faisait elle exprès ? Elle venait de sourire légèrement, le visage rosé.

« Je crois, dit elle soudain, que cette porte n'est plus être fermé. »

Puis une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien parvint à ses oreilles, ainsi qu'un rire bien connu lui aussi.

« Yuki, mais qu'es que tu fais ? demanda Thoru interdite sur le pas de la porte. »

« C'est vrai ça, cousin, qu'es qui te prend ? Se moqua ce maudit chat, qui l'avait bien aidé cependant. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voila End.

Après trente ans lol. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
